


口是心非（SJ）03

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	口是心非（SJ）03

03

 

从松本润的公寓打车离开的时候，樱井翔的心情如同窗外的天气一样灿烂，他没想到自己闲得无聊的一次参加聚会，能够得到一次这么美妙的体验。因此他在早上起来的时候给高桥先生发感谢的短消息时，语气都要比平日里真诚上无数倍。

 

而且早上松本润给他做了早饭，虽然只是相当简单的烤了面包抹了黄油又炒了蛋，还很抱歉的说最近去海外拍摄了一趟家里都没剩下什么食材了，樱井翔却吃的津津有味——因为确实是好吃啊，樱井翔把烤的火候恰到好处的面包塞进自己的嘴里的时候，感觉到他的味蕾都在跳舞。自家里弟弟虽然做饭也好吃，但是感觉两个人做饭不是一个风格，更何况昨晚才刚刚春风一度，就更觉得松本润做的东西好吃了。

 

也因此就多黏糊了一会儿，樱井翔才在松本润要出门工作的时候打车去了choc la vie。

 

好在choc la vie的开门时间本身就比较晚，他虽然是最后一个踏进店门的，但是因为二宫和也今天有课不在店里，并不用面对自家弟弟犀利的吐槽。

 

而是在打扫卫生的店里的员工田中安美一边心不在焉的扫着地，一边在看到他进门之后，眼神闪烁了两下。

 

“这身衣服？”

 

“哦，在朋友家住了一晚。”

 

樱井翔倒是毫不在意的回了一句，他觉得他自己一个单身成年男人夜不归宿简直是正常得不能再正常的事情，不论是和朋友喝酒还是去干嘛，都是很稀松平常的事情。不过对于他来说，一直在父亲的店里帮忙的田中小姐像是他的姐姐一样，对着自己觉得是姐姐的人实话实话自己跟刚刚认识不超过三个小时的人上了床并且还打算长期的保持这种关系，樱井翔可说不出口。

 

换了衣服洗了手准备开始每天的工作的时候，相叶雅纪就凑了过来。两个人在法国的时候是室友，简而言之是不差钱但是不想一个人住的相叶雅纪象征性的收了点房租把二居室的其中一间分给了樱井翔——代价是樱井翔需要吃相叶雅纪各种各样不吃到嘴里就难以分辨味道的甜品。有时候好吃的要咬掉舌头，有时候难吃的也差不多希望舌头不存在，好在樱井翔有个坚强的胃，硬是四年间也没出过什么问题。

 

“一夜情？”

 

相叶雅纪从小在浪漫之都长大，这些事情在他眼里基本上就不是事情，问这话的语气跟你今天早上吃饭了吗的语气没什么区别，就是眼睛里多了几分八卦的神色。

 

实话说算是一夜情，说得好听点就是喝醉了在醉意之下两个人在气氛暧昧的灯光下都没忍住，但是樱井翔的脑海里浮现出松本润那双黑白分明的眼睛的时候，硬是摇了摇头。

 

“是朋友。”

 

他们两个人之间有很多的话题可以聊，至少在滚上床之前，他们聊了艺术，聊了历史，还聊了足球。樱井翔没太觉得他们之间有年龄差，只觉得两个人很有话题聊，才会在松本润的公寓里呆了那么久。

 

比起床伴这样的关系，樱井翔更情愿拿松本润当做朋友，只是比普通的朋友要特殊一点而已。

 

不过相叶雅纪却露出了我懂我懂不要多说的表情来，轻轻的拿肩膀撞了撞樱井翔的肩膀。

 

“不过看起来是很美好的一夜。”

 

樱井翔进门的时候他就发现了，脚步轻盈语气里都带着笑意，明显的心情好得不得了，明明答应要给伊藤洋子做结婚时的蛋糕的时候心情低落了很久，说话的语气都有气无力的，在参加了对方的婚礼之后更是如此，有时候吃饭的时候吃着吃着动作就停下来了，大家都知道他失恋，看到一贯做事严谨的樱井翔表现出的这种状态，劝也不敢劝，只能安安静静的恨不得不发出一点声音的赶紧把饭塞进自己嘴里。

 

这种低气压在choc la vie里都已经持续了好几天了，田中小姐本身就不善言辞，相叶雅纪也找不到合适的安慰的话，而二宫和也都嘲讽樱井翔暗恋这么多年不敢说出口了，这会儿也实在没什么话好说了，只好任由樱井翔时不时就陷入到沉思当中。

 

“是很好。”

 

岂止是很美好的一夜，樱井翔以往的经历也不能算是少，但是还没有谁能让他身心都这样愉悦的。他总是在情事里走神，脑海里浮现着的从来都不是他抱着的人，而是他少年时代对于伊藤洋子的性幻想，或者说，他根本是把他抱着的每一个人都卑劣的想象成伊藤洋子来进行的。

 

这种饮鸩止渴的行为导致的后果最后只能是不欢而散，樱井翔自己也心虚，关系断了之后绝对是不敢跟对方有联系的，生怕对方曾经从他防备最薄弱的时刻窥得什么秘密。虽然他身边的人都知道他喜欢伊藤洋子的事情，但是对于对方的幻想是樱井翔绝对不想告诉别人的事情。这也就是为什么昨晚面对松本润的邀请的时候，樱井翔第一反应是犹豫。

 

对方看起来过于的美好，他不想有一天两个人之间也变成他看见对方就想躲开的关系。

 

好在松本润比樱井翔想象的更有魅力，至少两个人在床上的时候，樱井翔的脑海里半分都没浮现过伊藤洋子的身影。

 

相叶雅纪看到樱井翔脸上浮现的笑容，自己也跟着笑起来。他虽然想八卦两句，但也仅此而已了，对于更多的情况他觉得那就是樱井翔的隐私了，只要他的朋友不在为感情所困扰的话，就没有问题。

 

“我想到了超棒的主意来制作新品，下次洋子桑来店里的时候，一定会很惊喜的。”

 

相叶雅纪：？？？

 

他以为樱井翔这是碰到了很好的邂逅，打算从过去的感情阴影中走出来了，怎么看起来他还是对伊藤洋子充满了热情，没有半分要衰退的意思。

 

结果就看到樱井翔从工作台的下方掏出一个黑色硬皮的小本本来，满脸严肃的拿着笔看着上面的东西，出于好奇，相叶雅纪凑过去看了一眼，却发现上面记录的是几个日期，并且每个日期之间都写着间隔的时间。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“洋子桑来店里的时间...”

 

“翔桑你不是吧，要不要跟追踪狂一样，连间隔的时间都要记录下来？”

 

这还真不是完全因为憧憬伊藤洋子。

 

“洋子桑对于巧克力很有研究，长期记录她来店的时间，能够有效地了解店里的产品对于客户的吸引程度，甚至于附近的巧克力专门店是否推出了受欢迎的新品，是否有新店开业，都是正相关的，对于choc la vie的经营是非常有用的数据。”

 

给相叶雅纪解释完，樱井翔一本正经的把本子收起来，然后拍了拍手掌。

 

“好了，来说说新品的事情。”

 

进入工作状态的樱井翔就像是完全换了一个人，眉头都微微的扭着，哪怕是二宫和也在店里的时候都不会打扰他做事。相叶和田中都会在樱井翔研制新品的时候把后厨里一小片安静的空间留给他，好让他能不受打扰的集中思路。

 

对于樱井翔来说，这会是一个与以往都有不同的新品。他是因为伊藤洋子喜欢吃巧克力才会想要做好吃的巧克力的，他的每一个巧克力产品都和伊藤洋子有关——但是他想要做的新品不是，这是昨天一起泡澡的时候看着松本润的指甲想到的。

 

黑色，但是注意去看的时候看似毫无波澜的黑色里却有着点点金光，就像是松本润这个人给人的感觉一样，外表是一副模样，私底下却藏着惊喜。

 

“这绝对是昨天发生什么了吧？嘴角的笑容都快要咧到天上去了。”

 

“哎呀安美桑，翔桑开心还不好嘛，不然愁眉苦脸的我们还不是都要受影响。”

 

有灵感的时候新品总是能很快出炉，在店里其他三个人都大为赞赏之后，这款名为【ojo】的巧克力很快的出现在了choc la vie的柜台里。面对这个诡异的名字，樱井翔只跟他们说是西班牙语里眼睛的意思，其他的却没多解释。

 

那天晚上自己看到的松本润眼睛里勾人的光彩，还是自己记得就好了。

 

伊藤洋子如期而至，先是称赞了樱井翔给她婚礼准备的伴手礼，说客人们都很喜欢，才说想来看看店里有没有什么新品。

 

“这款【ojo】是我们最新的产品，洋子桑试试看？”

 

今天伊藤洋子穿了一身淡黄色的连衣裙，春暖花开的季节里一点都不显得突兀，涂着水晶甲的指尖轻轻的敲着玻璃台面，然后抬起眼睛看向樱井翔，露出一个惊喜的微笑来。

 

“好哦，试试看翔君的力作。”

 

伊藤洋子今天涂了浅玫瑰色的口红，小小的嘴巴张开把一小块颜色非常深的巧克力吞进去，粉嫩的嘴唇抿了一下，音调都比平时要提高了。

 

“超好吃！翔君真厉害。”

 

夸奖完之后，却露出有些困惑的表情来。

 

“但是感觉跟翔君以往做的巧克力都不一样诶。”

 

是不一样。

 

樱井翔在心里想，对于已经结婚的人还固执的抱着喜欢的心情，觉得对方结婚也没关系会一直喜欢她的从未对其他任何人动心的自己，是想着松本润而做了这个巧克力，现在却看着伊藤洋子吃了下去。

 

这算是什么呢？这样卑劣的自己，却在伊藤洋子吃下这块巧克力的时候，心里猛地闪过一阵快意。

 

在打包了巧克力送走伊藤洋子之后，樱井翔突然心里冒上来一阵空虚，这明明是他每次抱着别人却想着伊藤洋子的时候才会冒出啦的落寞，却在看着伊藤洋子提着一小盒的新品离开这里的时候从心底冒上来。

 

好在快下班的时候就收到松本润的消息，这家伙发line消息给他总是没头没尾的，先是发了一个哭的表情，隔了五分钟之后是一个看起来形状有点诡异的看起来像是巧克力块的东西。

 

樱井翔开车去松本润的公寓的时候给他打电话，电话刚一接通对方就像是电话是他打的一样抢先开了口。

 

“巧克力根本就没有我以为的那么好做，买了好多工具都不好用，生气！”

 

语气里委屈的让樱井翔想笑。

 

“好啦好啦，我马上就到你那里了，不生气。”

 

松本润给了他公寓的钥匙，樱井翔在门口的时候还是下意识的摁了门铃，门被打开的下一秒穿着很宽松的家居服的小模特就整个人扑进了他怀里，委屈巴巴的抱着了他的脖子。

 

“我想要一个安慰的亲亲，我在家自己摆弄一下午了做出来的都超级糟糕。”

 

这家伙是在什么撒娇专业学校学习过吗？为什么每次都会让樱井翔觉得整个心都要像被放在热水浴里的巧克力一样要化掉了。

 

樱井翔笑着抬起手揉了揉松本润松软的头发，然后揽住他的腰抬起腿关掉了身后的门，柔软的嘴唇就落在了松本润的嘴唇上。

 

这家伙大概真的一下午都窝在家里做巧克力，指不定还搭配着牛奶，不然这个吻里怎么会在巧克力的味道里又夹杂着奶香味，樱井翔着迷的吸吮着松本润柔软的嘴唇，仿佛真的在品尝什么美味的巧克力一样。

 

唯一残留的理智思维是下次大概要出一款巧克力名字跟嘴唇沾边了。

 

被他亲的整个人都软趴趴的松本润干脆整个人都缩进了他怀里，耍赖皮似的让樱井翔把他抱到沙发里坐着。怀里的人横坐在自己的腿上还得自己抚着他的腰不摔下去，不由得就让樱井翔想起第一次的那天晚上松本润跨坐在自己的腿上的时候那副媚态横生的样子。

 

现在这张脸却粉粉嫩嫩的满是天真。

 

“你看，我买了这么多东西，都不好用。”

 

樱井翔扫了一眼宽大的茶几上摆放着的一堆东西，是挺齐全的，就是一边的盘子里放着的成品巧克力有点不忍直视。而陶瓷的小暖炉上，小锅里还有刚刚融化的巧克力，香气四溢。

 

而怀里的家伙还在用他的小奶音抱怨。

 

“上次翔君给我的巧克力很好吃，我就想自己做做看，谁知道做出来都很难吃，原来巧克力也会有难吃的那种，东西都白买了，生自己气。”

 

因为自己的亲吻而显得水光潋滟的嘴唇一开一合的抱怨着，眼睛还看着那一小锅巧克力，像是真的很心疼自己的钱一样，但是樱井翔的注意力早就不在松本润说的话里了，家居服单薄，他扣在松本润腰上的手能够清晰地感觉到对方身体的热度，还随着他抱怨的声音，手掌能够感受到一点震动。

 

让人心痒痒。

“那我们，找找不浪费的办法？”

 

松本润这才停了抱怨，眨巴着长长的睫毛眼睛亮晶晶的看向樱井翔。

 

“翔君做给我一个人吃吗？”

 

“差不多吧。”

 

“乖乖在沙发上坐好。”

 

松本润不明就里，从樱井翔的怀里转了个换成了趴着的姿势，准备爬起来自己坐到空着的那里去，但是刚刚跪好，就感觉到樱井翔热乎乎的手掌盖在了他身上，甚至稍微使力让他没办法向前或者起身。

 

“翔君？”

 

“我觉得这样就很好了。”

 

接着松本润就感觉到樱井翔从身后凑过来，宽松的套头家居服很轻易就被樱井翔撩开，全部堆在了松本润胸口的位置。

 

湿热的吻落在松本润的耳朵尖，低沉的声音里带着让人无法拒绝的气场。虽然松本润也没打算拒绝，跟樱井翔的这几次情事他觉得很舒服，所以也不介意在床笫之前玩儿点花样，他很相信身后的人不会伤害他。

 

然后裤子就被毫不客气的拉掉了，内裤也一起堆在松本润跪在沙发的膝盖上，白皙光滑的背暴露在樱井翔面前，本来就纤细的腰身因为这个姿势看起来更不盈一握。

 

冰凉的勺子触碰到松本润的后背的时候让他下意识的一激灵，本来一只胳膊撑在沙发上一只胳膊揪着衣服的动作就有些别扭，这一抖手就没抓住衣服往下滑了一点挡住了本来暴露在空气里的粉色乳头。

 

“润，你不听话哦。”

 

带着威胁气息的声音却只让松本润觉得兴奋，这感觉很不好说，但是樱井翔巧妙的把握了合适的界限。语气仿佛真的是不谙世事的小孩子做了什么打破了杯子的事情，可是冰凉的不锈钢勺子却抵在松本润的脊椎上，不紧不慢的沿着脊椎向下滑，很容易就在白皙的皮肤上留下红痕。

 

算不上疼，顶多有点发闷的痛感，但是这种完全被身后人掌控着惩罚他的感觉让松本润有了被人支配的羞耻感，性器却在这样的羞耻感里抬起头来。

 

“翔……翔君，对不起……”

 

语气里巧妙的带着哭腔，明明脸上半点泪意都没有，本来就像是没过变声期一样的软和声音此刻听起来就更加软糯，把衣服重新撩起来来露出自己的胸部，挺起得臀部却抬得更高了一些。

 

“翔君不可以惩罚我哦。”

 

搞明白了樱井翔想干什么，配合起来就是件容易的事情了。他们俩在情事上的合拍比在聊天上更甚，松本润原本也只是觉得樱井翔的怀抱会很舒服才特意邀请他留宿，他向来是很会着让自己舒服的事情的。

 

本来以为会落在屁股上的巴掌却并没有落下，取而代之的是樱井翔暂时离开了沙发若干秒钟，接着背上突然传来的滚烫的感觉让松本润忍不住惊叫出声。即便不回头看，他也知道樱井翔干了什么。

 

家用的煮巧克力的小锅侧边有一个方便倒出来的小口，樱井翔长年累月和巧克力打交道，自然知道呈现出什么状态的巧克力的温度能达到刺激的作用又不至于烫伤他。

 

像是把松本润的后背当做他操作的工作台一般，樱井翔单手拿着小锅的锅柄微微倾斜，一下一下倒出一小点来，表皮很快凝结起来，内里却还因为松本润撑不住身体的颤抖而微微颤动，看起来充满了情色意味。

 

凝结在松本润身上的巧克力所覆盖的小片周围有一点点红，樱井翔把小锅随手放在茶几边，附身压在松本润身上，伸出舌头舔舐着还未完全凝结的巧克力，松本润的巧克力买的倒是品质很好的，微苦里夹杂着香气。

 

樱井翔摁着松本润的下巴强迫他回头接吻，唇齿之间满都是巧克力的味道，松本润被他亲的整个嘴唇都红起来，却因为之前一系列动作早已意乱情迷，无意识的吮吸着樱井翔的嘴唇，腰部不由自主的扭动着。

 

而在樱井翔终于放开对他嘴唇的挟制之后，已经沾染上了情欲的眼睛瞅着樱井翔，可怜兮兮的开了口。

 

“翔君，我都有好好听话哦，你要奖励我。”

 

当然。

 

樱井翔的手指因为松本润后穴里已经自己分泌的肠液轻而易举的塞了两指进去，一边用自己高昂的性器磨蹭着松本润的身体一边开拓着后穴，再堪堪容纳三指之后却停了手。

 

“给润的奖励。”

 

樱井翔亲了亲松本润此刻已经被乱发覆盖的额头，扶着想要挣扎的松本润乖乖的在沙发上坐好之后分开了他的双腿，单膝跪在地上摁住松本润大腿两侧，低下头含住了他的性器。

 

给人口的时候屈指可数，但是他乐意伺候松本润让他舒坦，樱井翔在松本润越发尖利和断断续续的呻吟中越发卖力，含着他的性器坏心眼的吸允，惹得松本润的身体一抖一抖根本在沙发上坐不住。

 

“翔君……呜……翔君……我不行了……不行……呜呜呜……”

 

被他摁着大腿内侧的松本润上半身抵在沙发上肆无忌惮的一边浪叫呻吟一边扭头摆动身体，过于刺激的快感让他此刻已经开始招架不住。

 

等松本润射了之后，樱井翔随便在一边拉了张面纸把嘴里的精液吐出去，一点也不给松本润适应时间的站起身扶着松本润也起来，直接顶着他的屁股把自己粗粝的性器顶进他的身体里。

 

快感上再叠加快感，松本润的呻吟声都破了音，站不住也跪不住，只能整个人靠在樱井翔身上任由他摁着自己的腰肆意抽插。没着没落的感觉让人发慌，就也加重了樱井翔每次顶进来时的快感，松本润低头咬住了樱井翔的肩膀，可怜兮兮的掉眼泪。

 

一波一波的快感从后穴里容纳着樱井翔性器的地方传来，樱井翔又故意不让他往沙发上靠，松本润只得抱住了樱井翔的脖子，没成想这家伙直接托着他的屁股把他从沙发上抱起来。

 

松本润实在没什么重量，少年纤细的身体只能缩在自己怀里，后穴吞吃着他的性器，绞得他舒坦的不得了，樱井翔发了狠，顶着松本润摁在墙上不断的进出着，等到松本润哭的声音都哑了，才在他的身体里射了出来。

 

射了也不肯出来，剧烈收缩着后穴吸着他的性器无比舒服，樱井翔快走了几步上了床，抱住松本润又把滑出来一点的性器顶回去，两个人交合的地方就有他射进去的精液被挤出来。

 

他可是知道怎么哄松本润了，把人抱在自己的怀里，性器也不故意顶他了，只轻轻的婆娑着松本润的后背。

 

轻柔的吻落在他眉梢眼角。

 

“坏蛋！”

 

“我买的巧克力都被你浪费了！”

 

“还把我抵在墙上，后背留下痕迹了我明天拍照怎么办？！”

 

任凭松本润抱怨，都一脸诚恳的听着，手上安抚的动作一直没停，恨不得把人捧在手心里哄。

 

等该抱怨的都抱怨完了，明明自己也舒服的不得了的小模特这才又搂住了樱井翔的脖子，感觉到自己后穴里的性器慢慢的抬了头，笑眯眯的亲了亲樱井翔的鼻子。

 

“想再来一次。”

 

说完之后小奶音又立刻补了一句。

 

“但是得抱着我做，不许用什么奇怪的姿势。”

 

tbc.


End file.
